Episode 66
The fourteenth episode of Hetalia: World Series (and sixty-sixth overall) was broadcast on June 25, 2010. It adapts from the strips Italy and Japan and Assault☆The neighbor’s Roswell Incident. Plot Summary The First Meeting with Japan Germany introduces Italy to Japan and informs them that they'll be forming an alliance. A worried Italy wonders what he should say to the serious Japan, fearing that he'll anger Germany again. Japan then speaks up, telling Italy that his paintings and literature have left a deep impression on him and that he's thrilled to finally meet him. A surprised Italy then replies that he likes Japan's history, such as the Shinsengumi and the Byakkotai. As the two shake hands, Germany thinks to himself that they'll be able to get along well somehow. The narrator explains that Japan's polite manner of speech came from this. Roswell Incident America narrates that in July 1947, a farmer found a mysterious object in New Mexico. He adds that once he heard the news, he decided to go straight to Roswell. The farmer shows America a piece of the strange metal that fell. While America believes it's normal iron, the farmer then demonstrates how unusual its abilities are (it can be torn or crumpled, but it will always spring back to its normal shape). America wants to know where the object fell, and when the farmer points it out, he declares that it's definitely a UFO. America then realizes that he's discovered the existence of aliens, and decides to report it back to his boss. America attempts to inform his boss of the discovery, though his boss brushes the object off as a weather balloon and orders him to forget about it. As a dejected America sits on a hill, he narrates that it was at that moment that someone came to comfort him. In the next scene, America finishes explaining to England that that's how he and Tony met. England finds himself only able to comment on America's odd variation of friends. The narrator then explains that the discovery of the UFO not only shocked the United States of America, but the whole world. But although the US thought it was a spaceship, they then announced hours later that it was simply a weather balloon. The narrator then ponders on which version of the story actually happened. England and Tony America wonders if England wants to ask Tony any questions, such as his birthday or favorite food. England then asks Tony about his planet of origin, though Tony instantly becomes angered and shouts that he won't be leaving, proceeding to call England a "fucking limey" and vowing to kill him. The two glare at each other, while America (who can't read the situation) is pleased that the two seem to be getting along fine. Post-Credits Teaser: England's Revenge England shows his group of mythical creature friends a drawing he made of Tony, and tells them to laugh at it. The creatures and England all proceed to laugh at the picture. Character Appearances *Italy *Germany *Japan *America *England/UK *Tony Voice Cast *Narrator: Yuki Kaida *Italy: Daisuke Namikawa *Germany: Hiroki Yasumoto *Japan: Hiroki Takahashi *America: Katsuyuki Konishi *England/UK: Noriaki Sugiyama *America's boss: Atsushi Kousaka *Tony: Ai Orikasa *England's unicorn: Masaya Onosaka English Dub *Narrator: Jamie Marchi *Italy: Todd Haberkorn *Germany: Patrick Seitz *Japan: Christopher Bevins *America: Eric Vale *England/UK: Scott Freeman *Tony: Majken Bullard Trivia *The first strip adapted to the episode was originally done as a later omake for the first webcomic chapter of Hetalia, detailing more of what happened in Italy and Japan's first meeting in that version. The second strip in the collection had previously been adapted as part of Episode 15. *This episode is also notable for containing a frame of reused animation from the movie, in the shot where America is shocked that his boss won't believe him. *In a blooper, Tony's name is spelled in English as Tonny in the scene explaining the UFO. *The ending sequence is slightly altered again with this episode, to feature the Allies group shot as well as a close-up of England looking over his shoulder. *America's Boss in this episode closely resembles and possibly is President Harry Truman, who was in office at the time that the UFO was found. *In the credits, it is shown that France's seiyuu Masaya Onosaka voiced England's laughing unicorn. Category:Templates Category:Anime Category:Anime Episodes